


My Apologies To Ovid

by spacenaiads



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Latin, M/M, Poetry
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenaiads/pseuds/spacenaiads
Summary: A Latin elegy, from Royston to Hal, with English translation. Set after Hal and Royston come to Thremedon, but before Royston is called away.





	My Apologies To Ovid

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I did this term when I should have been translating the _Heroides _. You've no idea how long I struggled on this--I have a newfound appreciation for Ovid.__
> 
> __Inspired by[Three Latin Thremedon Poems](http://persepolis130.livejournal.com/114780.html) by Persepolis130. _ _
> 
> __All grammar and scansion errors are Royston's--he's a bit shaky with his Old Ramanthine quantities, bless him, and couldn't find his dictionary to check whether the second "i" of simitu was naturally long or short ;)_ _

Tu, qui cor meum sustulisti--hoc, osculum atque

Redde! ex obscura abditam aedicula

Ei, quare parebas jussibus ut quibus feci

frangas? Cur ludo ludum ineptum et, ei!

Royston et in pagella  olim simitu  jaceant Hal,        

In viduo lecto, me sine, is jacet iam.     

 

 

**English translation:**

 

You, who stole my heart--return (it)! 

That, and the secret kiss from a dark pantry.

Alas, why did you obey the rules which I made, in order that you might break them?

And why do I play that senseless game, alas?

Let hal and royston lie together on the page (in the future)!

_ He _ now lies in a widowed bed, without me. 

 


End file.
